Close Your Eyes
by Annabelle NaugthyPrincess Rose
Summary: Set during the Half-Blood Prince. Harry refects of the events that happened. His duel with Draco. The Mysterious journal he found and a very special encounter that happened in the Hogwarts attic with Ginny Weasely. Harry/Ginny. Mature themes.


Close your eyes.

By Annabelle Rose 22

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Including the song lyrics ''Close your eyes'' by Westlife. I never heard of the song. But I'm sure the it is on You Tube.

Summary: Harry reflects of the event that had happen with his duel with Draco and a very special encounter in Hogwarts storage room with Ginny Weasely. Harry/Ginny. Mature themes

Author notes: Just another idea that was kicking my head for a while. I hope you guys like it.

* * *

Harry Potter Laid in bed staring at the ceiling remembering the events of what happened earlier that day. Waking up. Going to the the great hall for breakfast with Ron And Hermione.

''Look Harry...It's Katie. Katie Bell.'' He remembers Hermione say.

Fast forward to the very uncomfortable and short conversation with Katie Bell, Harry Glanced back at the nervous and somewhat terrified expression on Draco Malfroy's face. The young raven haired excuse himself knowing that he was responsible for Katie being cursed. Making his way to comfort him he followed him to the loo where he walked in On Draco having a nervous breakdown.

''I know what you did Malfroy, You hex that her, didn't you?''

He remembers the look of terror and anger on is face. He's Afraid and for the first time Harry knew from the beginning this was not his doing. Draco wasn't chosen. He was forced to become a death eater by Voldermort. There was a duel. Draco grunts firing spells with the flick of his wand causing Harry to fall and crawl into one of the stalls.

''Sectumsempra!''

With a flick of his wand, Draco falls to the ground with a grunt. In a matter of moments, he hears soft sobs of defeat and found that Draco was on the floor. his leg broken by the curse. He remembered Professor Snape giving him the sneer and feeling sudden shame. Holding his breath, Harry quickly walks out of the loo running to the Gyffindor common room.

He remembers later thar day the looks on his Friends faces as he told what happen in the bathroom with him and Draco. Looking down at the mysterious journal that caused him nothing but trouble from the time he took it in his hands. Ron was closed to death from poisoning but survived. Now realizing the plan Voldermort had. To use Draco to assassinate Dumbledore. The terrible dreams at night of Dark Lord.

''You have to get rid of it, mate.'' Ron replied.

Stopping her pacing,Hermione sat down on the nearest chair and replied, ''Ron's right, Harry. That book caused nothing but trouble. ''You have to destroy it.''

At her sentence, Harry glanced up. staring at the brown hair girl with cloudy eyes. ''If only I knew Hermione.''

He remembers bowing his head down closing his eyes for a moment. there was a soft touch and he open his green eyes to meet her blue ones...

Ginny.

He remembers her giving that soft half-smile. her hand on his knee. Harry felt like a light went through him. Everything that was happening had disappeared.

''I know a place...somewhere that no will be able to find it...''

/Tomorrow morning, I have to leave/

/But whenever I maybe/

/Best believe, I'm thinking of you/

/I can't believe how much I love you/

/All we have is here tonight/

/We don't want to waste this time/

/Give me something to remember/

/Baby put your lips on mine/

/And I'll love you forever/

/Anytime that we find ourselves apart/

/Just close your eyes/

/And you'll be here with me/

/Just look to your heart/

/And that's where I'll be/

/If you just close your eyes/

/Till you're drifting away/

/you'll never be too far from me/

/If you close your eyes/

''Take my hand...''

Harry remembers taking his hand in hers, walking down to the hallways of Hogwarts. The dark skies the were above them stopping in a room full of antiques.

''Ginny,What is this place?'' Harry asked as he looked around.

''The school attic,'' She replied. ''This place mostly lays abanded. I discovered it in my third year when Neville wanted to show me this place...''

''You mean during the Yule Ball?'' Harry asked as he remember that Neville Longbottom had ask Ginny to be his date.

''No. It was during the daytime. We decided to skip potions class.''

With her sentence, She and Harry laughed. stopping by a sound.

''What is that?'' Ginny asked. Looking around.

Harry eyes lay upon a black object that was in the center of the room. ''It looks like a vanishing cabinet,'' He whispered to himself. Mr. Weasely told him the story about this object. What power it posses. He heard the noise clearer as he walked closer, opening the door of the cabinet quickly. Nearly stumble to off his feet as a tiny bird made his escape.

''See? You never know what you're find up here. This place is full of wonders...''Walking close to him, Ginny gently ease the book away from Harry's hands backing up very slowly.

''Close you eyes...''

/I know I'm gonna see you again/

/But promise me that You won't forget/

/Cause as long as you remember/

/Apart of us will be together/

/So even when you're fast asleep/

/Look for me inside your dreams/

/Keep believing in What we're sharing/

/And even when I'm not there to tell you/

/I'll love, love you forever/

/Anytime that I can't be where you are/

Harry remembers closing his eyes hearing the sounds of Ginny's footsteps. Something opening and closing. Harry assumed Ginny had put the journal in a hidden place. A place where no one not even him couldn't find. As soon as the book was gone, Harry felt a weight lifted off his shoulder and even more so, he was here alone with his newfound crush, Ginny Weasely. Making sure he follow suit. he was unaware to what happen next. Wowed with excitement,Harry unexpectedly formed an erection which was growing fast. Great. Just great after everything he had been though. he had to to be embarrassed as well. He's just having all bad luck. It was just going to get worse when she felt the presence of Ginny. Feeling her breath hit his face. The room was silence for a few moments until...

''Ginny...''

''Shh,'' She cut him off. I'm not finished. ''Not yet. Keep your eyes closed...''

/You just close your eyes/

/And you'll be here with me/

/Just look to your heart/

/And that's where I'll be/

/Just close your eyes/

/Till you're drifting away/

/You'll never be too far from me/

/If you're close your eyes/

Harry nearly jumped backing all the way up to the cabinet as he felt Ginny hands open the front of his jeans Letting them fall to the ground gently. Feeling the cold air on his sensitive parts, The coldness turn to warmth as he felt a soft hand wrapped around his member.

''You're so beautiful...''He heard Ginny whispered.

At her sentence, Harry didn't reply. Only swallowed his tongue and let her take charge. Her hand join the other, squeezing firmly around his tender flesh. A soft gasp had fallen from his lips.

''You like that,'' She whispered in a sudden husky tone.

''Y-yes,'' He moaned. Feeling her hands pumping him slowly.

''Keep your eyes closed,'' She repeated. ''Don't move.''

Harry remembers hearing a soft thump. He's confused, but it fades away quickly turning into surprise as he felt something wet engulf the head of his member for a split second before it disappeared. casing a tiny whimper to sip from his lips.

''You're perfect,'' he heard her repeated the same motion stroking him twice before using her mouth on him once more this time taking him more deeper her hand creeping up his thighs.

/Is there anywhere that far?/

/Anytime you're feeling low/

/Is there anywhere that love cannot reach/

/Oh No/

/It could be anywhere on earth/

/It could be anywhere I'll be/

/Oh Baby if you want to see/

''Oh!'' Harry moaned as his Hands held Ginny's hair as she moved her mouth faster on him. With her hands massaging his testicles and her tongue touching him in all the most sensitive parts, Harry became undone. With a cry of her name, he came. Spilling his essence into her mouth casing her to gag a little. She quickly released her mouth on him. spitting out the excess cum.

''Sorry,'' Harry replied sudden embarrassed by his actions. ''I couldn't help it.''

Ginny didn't replied away. She wiped her mouth and gently placed Harry cock back into his pants. Standing up her eyes fixed directly on him.

''I didn't tell you to open your eyes...''

''I'm sorry. I...''Harry remembers being speechless. opening and closing a few times before he felt Ginny's lips kissed him passionately. Her arms wrapped around his waist.

/Just close your eyes and you'll be here with me./

/look to your heart and that's where you'll be/

/Just close your eyes till you're drifting away/

/You'll never be too far from me./

''That can stay up here as well if you like.''


End file.
